Adventures in Mya-Sitting
by Kimlavina
Summary: Penny leaves Sheldon alone in charge of their toddler for a few days. Hilarity ensues. I do not own BBT, only Mya and this awesome story!


"So you're sure you guys are going to be fine while I'm gone?"

"Penny, Penny, Penny. I have a working knowledge of the entire universe and everything it contains. I am certain that I can safely monitor the activities of a 1 and a half year old for a period of 72 hours."

Penny Cooper sighed and looked across the kitchen at Mya happily building with MegaBlocks in her playpen.

In addition to her growing acting career, her Penny Blossoms were really taking off. The blossoms were carried in over 15 local gift shops throughout Pasadena. She would be attending the San Diego Regional Retail and Consumer show for 3 days along with her assistant Angie. They worked out of the unattached garage at her house that had been converted into a workshop. Usually it was just Penny and Angie, but if they had a larger than normal order, she would hire temps to come in as well. Lately she'd been seriously contemplating hiring 2 part-timers due to the increased orders.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder "Penny you know that you cannot miss this consumer show. Its all you have talked about all week distrupting HALO night".

"Now Chuckie Cheese night", muttered Penny

"Thai night"

"Now hot dog night"

"Penny!"

Penny glanced up at Sheldon and sighed. " I know you guys will be fine, I'm just stalling because I'm going to miss you both so much!" She stomped over to the family room and flopped down on the couch, tears threatening to run down her face.

Sheldon gingerly sat beside her holding her close as he become quite proficient at cuddling. "There there Penny. Sheldon's here."

Penny grinned and leaned up share a sweet lingering kiss with her husband.

"Mama tiss?", Mya questioned now standing in the playpen.

Penny walked over and grabbed up her mirror image.

"You want tisses baby bear? I'll give you tisses...and..." Mya eyes grew round in anticipation. "Tickles!" Mya squealed with glee as Penny tickled her until her cheeks were rosy and red.

A horn honked from outside.

"That's probably Angie. I better scoot on outta here." Penny looked down at her little Mya in her arms and then over at Sheldon, her emerald eyes a pool of unshed tears.

Sheldon tskd,"Oh, good lord Penny, go! We'll be fine. Remember, I'm a Nobel award winning physicist. I have thought of and prepared for any and all possibilities such as bumps, bruises, cuts, fractures, dismemberment...", he trailed off when he noticed the horrified look on Penny's face.

"Screw this! I ain't going anywhere!"

"Penny! First off all, mind your language around the b-a-b-y. We don't want anymore issues with her school. Secondly, you'll only be 2 hours away, so I'm certain if, by an extremely rare occurance an emergency did occur, you would be able to get home quickly. After all, a 2 hour trip for others would be more like a 45 minute journey for you."

Penny cracked a smile at his last dig. Some thing never change.

Another honk sounded outside and Penny quickly composed herself, handed Mya off to Sheldon, grabbed her travel bag, kissed the two loves of her life, and headed out to the car before she changed her mind. As Angie drove away from their family home a few blocks away from CalTec, Penny just took in the scenery of the neighborhood. Their little family has been there since before Mya was born. The neighborhood was one Penny had admired for years with its colonial style homes, beautifully well maintained landscaping, good schools. The perfect place to raise their little family she happily thought.

* * *

Back at home Sheldon briefly wondered at what he and Mya could do. He had taken the week off from work and really had no clue what to do next. Luckily Mya had an activity in mind.

"Dada pway?", she asked.

"

Well what would you like to play?"

"Rwarrr!"

"I see, so you would like to play dinosaurs? That should be pretty simple."

The duo made their way over the Mya's toy chest in her bedroom. They pulled out several plush dinosaurs and sat on the floor.

"You know Mya, dinosaurs have been extinct for millions of years now. Man has been able to recreate their likenesses through remarkable advances in technology based upon findings of fossilized remains."

Mya stared at him blankly. "Rwarr?"

"Yes baby, rwarr," he sighed.

* * *

Later, after a simple lunch of sandwiches and banana slices, Sheldon put her in her crib for a nap. He then settled down in the family room to watch his Dr. Who DVD series. After a while he dozed off on the couch. About an hour later he awakened to Mya calling for him on the baby monitor.

"DaaaDA! DaaaDA! DaaaDA!", she chanted to the telltale sound of her jumping up and down in her crib.

He stood and stretched his tall slim frame before heading to his daughters room.

As he entered, the smell hit him first. Pushing the door open the rest of the way, his stomach lurched at the site before him. All of her crib toys were tossed to the floor. The sheets and blanket were haphazardly hanging from the rails. And steadily bouncing on the mattress was a butt naked Mya Cooper swinging her soiled diaper around above her head like some Lord of the Flies reject, excrement stains evident on her blond curls, body, crib, and the wall. Her green eyes lit up when she saw him in the doorway.

"Dada!", she happily exclaimed, flinging the diaper in his direction. Sheldon closed the door just in time to hear the diaper hit the door with a thud.

He crouched outside the bedroom and with trembling hands pressed 2 on his speed dial. When the voice on the other end answered Sheldon yelled into the phone with a shaky high-pitched voice "Emergency! We have a code brown! Repeat, we have a code brown! Your assistance is needed immediately!"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes".

* * *

Exactly 10 minutes later, from his huddled position outside of Mya's room, Sheldon heard the front door to the house open.

"I'm up here!", he yelled.

Footsteps ascended the stairs and seconds later Mya's godfather, Rajesh Koothrapli appeared wearing an apron, rubber gloves, and toting a decorative wicker basket full of cleaning supplies.

"What've we got?", Raj asked briskly.

Pale and shaky all Sheldon could utter was, "There's so much...and it's everywhere...EVERYWHERE!"

Raj took a deep breath and slowly opened the bedroom door.

"RaRa!", Mya squealed.

Wide-eyed Raj looked at Sheldon. "DUDE! What did you feed her?"

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders weakly, trying regain control of his gastrointestinal function. Raj shook his head at the brilliant fallen man and turned back to his messy goddaughter who was looking at him quizzically.

"That's right sweetheart, RaRa's here. Now let's get you cleaned up," he cooed.

* * *

3 hours, a bottle of bleach, a load of laundry, and a half bottle of baby shampoo later, Raj was bidding goodbye to Sheldon and Mya.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Sheldon asked a bit desperately holding Mya on his hip at the front door.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I told you our new high-powered telescope is being delivered and installed today and I have to be there to supervise."

"But what if she does it again?", he whined.

"Sorry, comes with the territory Daddy," Raj chuckled walking towards his car.

"Yeah, well see if I include you in the next 'Fun with Flags' newsletter!"

Raj only laughed harder as he drove off.

"Now what do I do", he muttered under his breath.

"DooDoo?"

"No! No more...feces."

He placed her in her playpen and paced the room nervously sparing the occasional glance in her direction. There was only one thing to do. He straightened his back, cracked his knuckles, and picked up his phone.

"Hello, Mommy?"

* * *

The sun was just setting when Penny slung her travel bag over her shoulder and closed the car door. She waved goodbye to Angie and hurried up to her front door. Her trip to LA was tiring but successful. She had secured deals with 12 more shops to carry Penny Blossoms. She definitely needed to hire some more permanent workers.

Despite her success, all she could think about was hugging her baby girl and then later getting between the sheets with her hot nerdy husband.

"I'm hoooome!", she called coming through the front door. She placed her bag on the floor of the foyer and headed into the family room.

Sheldon was sprawled out on his back on the couch and Mya was draped across his chest. They were both fast asleep. Penny's heart melted at the sight. She tiptoed over to them and gently lifted the baby into her arms. She stood still and held her close for a moment savoring her sweet baby smell and soft warm body.

Sheldon stirred in his sleep, hands running over his chest. Then quickly realizing the absence of his daughter he shot up in his seat. His eyes immediately met Penny's and he visibly relaxed. Penny gestured that she was taking the baby to bed and he nodded.

After tucking Mya in, Penny ran to her room. She quickly stripped, freshened up in the restroom, put on a simple white nightie, and headed back downstairs. Sheldon was at the entertainment center browsing the DVDs, his back to her.

"Penny, I thought we could watch a movie and have a late pizza supper to celebrate your successful trip and return home."

"Honey, there's only one way I want to celebrate right now and it does not involve pizza." Sheldon turned around, his eyes widening and mouth instantly becoming dry. As a former Homo Novus, it confounded him that he never tired sexually of his beautiful wife.

With two quick strides across the room, their bodies crashed into each other, furiously kissing and grabbing each other as though they'd been apart for 3 years as opposed to 3 short days. Never losing contact, he guided her towards the couch, gently pushing her to her back whilst grinding his rock hard erection into her.

"Sheldon?", she managed to ask in between heated kisses.

"Yes?" , he asked/groaned.

"Have you been eating...peach cobbler?"

He froze. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you never eat peach cobbler...unless your mother makes it."

"Well, perhaps I decided to try the bakery downtown. You know the one you go on and on about how great the cannolli is. Perhaps we should visit in the morning...", he babbled with a slight twitch to his eye.

Penny's eyes widened and she gasped pushing him off of her. "Your mother was here?!", she exclaimed. "I knew I shouldn't have left you guys! What happened? You didn't try take her to work again did you? I thought her tongue was going to be green forever last time!", she fretted.

Sheldon, now sitting upright looked down at his hands in his lap, looking for all the world like a scolded little school boy.

"Well, there was and incident...", he started.

Penny paled.

"She...she went number 2 and got it all over her room!", he blurted out.

Penny sagged with relief and then immediately got tense again.

"You mean to tell me you had your mother fly all the way from Texas for baby poop?!"

"But Penny you weren't there and it was everywhere...EVERYWHERE!", he complained.

"Good God Sheldon! That's still not reason to spend however much money on airfare! How much was it anyways?"

Sheldon mumbled something under his breath still averting his eyes.

"What?"

He sighed deeply,"I said, $998.63".

"What the hell?!", Penny exploded. "I know the money is not the issue, but its the principle Sheldon! We need to be able to take care of our own child, poop and all, not call for backup as soon as it gets tough."

Seeing where this was going (or potentially not going), Sheldon quietly picked both her feet up off of the ground, twisting her body towards him, and put them in his lap.

Penny's eyes widened,"What are you doing?"

He pulled her right foot up and gently kissed the side of it.

"Forgive me", he said in a low soft voice.

"Oh no mister! We are going to finish this conversation!"

He moved up to the side of her knee, placing kisses along the way.

"Forgive me..."

"Sheldoooon...", she warned weakly.

He kissed up along to her inner thigh. Sliding his forearms under her thighs, he grasped her hips and smoothly tugged her so she was lying flat on her back. He spread her legs wide placing one high along the back of the couch. She wasn't wearing panties so her feminine petals were proudly on display.

"Forgive me..."

"I...I don't think...ahhhh...what was...I saying?"

He leaned in close, mere inches from her treasure. His warm breath was erotically dancing across her lips.

"Forgive me..."

"Oh God yes!", she gasped.

He dove in hungrily like a man in love. A man in lust. A man looking to get out of trouble.

Stroking his tongue from her opening to her hood, he relished in the taste of her arousal. Her arousal that HE was responsible for. His cock throbbed at the thought.

Sheldon drug his plump bottom lip up her swollen pussy and then danced the tip of his tongue over her firm clit.

"Ahhhh...baby I'm close..."

He pushed two fingers into her sweet wet opening keeping up the steady suckling above. As he stroked her walls he gently curved his fingers upwards.

Penny went tensely still before her eruption occurred seconds later. She squirted her juices directly at Sheldon's mouth.

He didn't even bat an eye, standing up, cock in hand (when did he get naked?). He pushed into her with one quick stroke, filling her to capacity.

Still on a high from her recent orgasm, Penny came again almost immediately.

"I love you so much baby", she gasped running her hands all over him. "You are so fucking sexy!"

Sheldon smirked and began thrusting even harder, spurred on by her words.

"Yes! Oh yesssss! Baby I'm gonna cum again!"

He could feel his own impending orgasm barreling towards him like a stampede of wild horses. He slammed into her 3 more times before they came in unison. Sheldon collapsed on top of her, the both of them sweaty and spent.

"So, do you forgive me?", he panted.

In a daze she looked at him confusedly.

"Forgive you for what?"


End file.
